A Journey In Wonderland
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: When Kadaj follows Cloud to a weird place, a place where he meets new people and enemies!How will the remnant return home and to his brothers! Will he truely marry a surten prince that he has fallen in love with! YAOI! WARNING!: Not beta tested! So STFU!
1. Lost

He ran into the wood, searching for the blond swordsman, he was able to escape they're last battle with the help of Vincent Valentine, an ex Turk and what seem to be a friend. That's when Kadaj's was turned to a man in white.

"Shin-ra!" he muttered as he ran towards the blond man in white. The man in white crawls into a large hole of an very large tree. Kadaj follows, he soon found himself falling straight down in what seem an endless pit. The remnant then fell into a deep sleep, his body was weightless and his mind was at peace. When his mako cat like eye slowly opened, he found himself in a forest floor, he slowly sat up with a small head each. He stud up and relies her wasn't wearing his normal clothing. He was in a black dress, it had a bow in the front and the back had the corset's straps, and it showed off a bit of skin. The dress was a bit above his knees and he had black and white stripe leggings with combat boats that were up to his ankles. He also wore a black bow on as a choker and a head band that had a smaller black bow.

"What am I wearing?' he asked himself. He walks around to what seem the inside of a tree, he touched the wooden walls that surrounded him when suddenly, a section was opened like a door. Kadaj was straddled, he then pushed the door lightly. He entered into some woods with lilac skies and the same type of trees that were in the forgotten city, only in the color of the life stream. He slowly walks around the strange forest. He felt like a lost child in the mall, searching for his mommy… Kadaj fell to his knees, he placed his hands on his laps and looks down. He sighs.

"Why do I bother to help mother at all..? She only loves Shephiroth…" he said to himself as he felt tears form in his eyes.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice. Kadaj popped his head up and looks around. He saw Reno, the Turk member and one of Rufus' employees. His body was covered in cat like fur and he had cat ears, his fur and ear match the color of his hair. He gave Kadaj a Chester cat like smile.

"I've never seen you before?" he hissed. Kadaj arched an eye brow and glared at the neko Turk.

" What the hell is going on here! Your body, everything, what happen, did Shin-ra perform an experiment on you of some sort?" shouted Kadaj, the neko Turk arched an eye brow and chuckled loudly at the remnant.

"You talk funny! Who are you?" asked the red cat man as he laid agents a tree that he was on.

"Funny? Don't act stupid you ass, tell me where I am before I-" he was remained silent when he then realizes that he was un-armed. He looks around franticly for his sword, only to find nothing. The neko Turk laughed.

"How funny, any ways, if you wish to know where you are! Your in Wonderland my friend!" Said the red kitty with a sneer. Kadaj glared at the neko Turk with anger.

"I am in no mood for stupid little games! Now tell me what's going on!" Kadaj roared. The red kitty let out a loud laugh.

"Ok! Think what you wish dear friend, bye-bye!" the neko Turk said as he waved his hand franticly at the remnant as he disappears before Kadaj's eyes with a cat like Chester smirk on his face. Kadaj was left amazed, he didn't understand how the neko Turk could do such a trick and was left very confused.

" What the hell… _Is _this place!" Kadaj said to himself, he stared at his surroundings and took deep breaths, in attempt to clam himself down. 'No use just standing around here and looking into space, I have to get the out of here!' thought Kadaj as he started to walk in the strange forest. It was dark and thick, strange noises came from every direction and it frighten the remnant. He never did like being away from his brothers for much too long, he admits that he always depends on them, perhaps its because he's never been apart from them since he could even remember. He loved his brothers dearly, I couldn't bear the thought of losing them in any way.

After what seem to be an hour or so of traveling, Kadaj's feet began to hurt and he grew tired, he sat blow on of the trees and closed his eyes slowly. He felt more relaxed now that he was resting a bit, that's when he heard voices, they appeared to be near, he opened his eyes quickly and started to look around. He stud up slowly and kept looking, he decides to follow the voices, witch each step he took, he heard the voices more louder. Until finally he reached a meadow with yellow and white flowers. Further in the meadow was a large blue dining table with many pastries' and a big pot of tea and many other kinds of sweets and hard candy. Kadaj looked at this and was irritated, he hated sweets, even though his bothers loved them very much.

" Ah! A guest, please, come and join us dear maiden!" shouted a husky male voice. Kadaj looks upwards and saw a man with a huge green top hat with a blue slash and bow on it, he wore a blue coat with a lime colored dressy shirt. His eyes were mako blue, he was handsome and in his mid 20''s, he had an 'x' shape scar on his right cheek and had rave black hair that was longish and reached right about his shoulders or so. Beside him was a young woman in her early 20's, she had had huge hare like ears, the same color as her hair, a light-brown, her eyes were a light green, her cheeks were rosy and her face ever so innocent. She wore a pink sun dress with a big red bow on the back as her hair was loose.

"_Maiden_?" Kadaj snarled at the comment.

"Yes, please come join us!" said the mad with the mad hat.

"I am not a woman!" Kadaj yelled, the female hare giggled as the mad hatter scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Then why are you wearing such girly cloths?" asked the mad hatter as he chuckled. Kadaj was annoyed, its not like he wanted to wake up in such clothing.

"I woke up with this! I don't even know how I got here!" Kadaj shouted as he crossed his arm. Both the mad hatter and female hare giggled.

"Ok then, the why wont you join us?" asked the female hare.

"humph! No thanks! I just want to leave this crazy place!" The remnant shouted. The mad hatter stud up and stepped up on the table, he gracefully walked towards the remnant, with out spilling a drop of tea or spilling any of the food on the table, as he moved towards the remnant, the chairs place beside the tables fell violently. Kadaj steps back slowly, the mad hatter was taller than him! As the mad hatter stepped down from the table, he then gave Kadaj a smirk.

"Well then… Why would you want to leave..? Our wonderful Wonder Land?' Asked the mad matter as his eyes widen with mischief and with a even wider smirk.

**Thank you for reading, more will be posted so please R&R! Thank you!**

**~Love Sakura Walker.**


	2. The prince of hearts

Kadaj followed the mad hatter through the woods. He was getting impatient after only a few minutes of traveling, he was also still tired. Suddenly, the mad hatter stops, the remnant looked at him with curiosity and crossed his arm.

"Why did you stop?" asked the remnant with a hard face and narrowed eyes. The mad hatter looks over his shoulder and smirked at the remnant.

"We're here!" the mad hatter shouted. The remnant arched an eye brow and looks around, only to see more thick woods.

"I see nothing! Have you tricked me!" Kadaj yelled with rage as he threw his arms down franticly and gripped his fists. He glared at the mad hatter and the hatter chuckles playfully.

"Silly! Look closely!" he said as he pulled the remnant closer towards were he stud and pointed towards a round with silver bricks and ruby shaped hearts. Kadaj stared at the round with curiosity, he was eager to know where the trail led, but also was very careful, he didn't want to wander in to a trap, he looks up at the hatter and crossed his arms.

"Well, your coming with me or not?" asked Kadaj.

"Oh no, no, no! You go alone from here!" said the mad hatter with a smirk.

"I don't trust you, what if your leading me into some kind of trap!" shouted Kadaj.

"If I were to do something like that! I would have done it long ago! Wouldn't you think!" said the hatter. Kadaj rolled his eyes.

"What ever!" grunted the remnant.

"Now, before you leave! There are some things you need to know! First; follow this trail no matter what! Second; Once you get to the golden gates, enter and don't talk to anyone! And third; Go talk to the young prince, I'm sure he'll help you find your way home!" the mad hatter thrusts his hand into his pocket, and took out a heart shaped ruby necklace with a silver chain. He took Kadaj's hand and placed it in he's palm and closed his hand. "Also, wear this at all times!" he said with a smile. Kadaj arched and eye brow.

"And what the hell is it!" asked the remnant.

"This necklace will take good care of you, put it on and take good care of it!" said the hatter. "Good bye dear maiden!" he added with a chuckle as he walks away from the remnant. Kadaj glared at him with annoyance and place the neck around his neck. Sure he didn't trust anyone, but as of now he didn't have a choice, and he sure did wanted to go back to his brothers.

Finally getting to the golden gates, he pushed them slowly and popped his head in, to look what was inside. He's eyes widen with amazement, behind the gates was a huge silver castle with a big garden with rose bushes, sakura trees, and other types of plants that the remnant had never even seen. He stepped into the large garden and looks around.

'Ok, think, what else did he say after he told me to go through the gates?' he asked himself as he placed a hand on his thin waist and caresses his chin with the other.

"That's right, he told me to go look for the prince, question is, where to find this so called prince!" he said out loud. He scratched his forehead. "I guess I'll have to wander around this place like an idiot until I find something!" he sighs.

The young prince sat on his balcony, his cheek agents his hand and his beautiful blue eyes gazing at the sky. His golden locks blew with the wind as he sighs.

"Milord, we have found an intruder in the front garden! Shall we bring him to you!" asked one of the castle's knights. The young prince looks at the knight and simply nodded. The knight nods and leaves. The young prince follows the knight until he reached his thrown room, he sat on his thrown and crossed his legs. The knights drag Kadaj towards the young prince, the knights then threw the remnant to the young prince's feet. Kadaj got on his hands and knees before looking up to the young prince, his eyes opened wide, stunned to be looking at a look-alike swords-man he was looking for and got him stuck here in the first place.

"What is your name and why do you intrude in my castle?" asked the young price that looked like the chocobo headed swords-man, Kadaj grunted.

"You know damn well who I am! Don't act stupi-" before the remnant could finish, he was kicked in the stomach by won of the knights, Kadaj gasps and winced in pain as he laid helplessly on the floor. He held his stomach and wince once more in pain. The young prince stud.

"That's enough! Step away!" the young prince ordered with a clam but strong face. The knights nod and do as they're prince ordered. The prince walks towards the remnant, he kneels beside him and helps him to his knees.

"Are you alright?" asked the prince. The remnant looks at the young prince with much curiosity, he didn't know weather to hit him or thank him.

' I cant forget, this isn't my world, this isn't the same big brother I know!" Kadaj reminded himself. He nods shyly at the young prince. The prince smiled tenderly and helped the remnant up to his feet.

"My name is Cloud, I am the prince of hearts, and you are?" asked Cloud.

"I'm Kadaj." said the remnant.

"Ok now, Why were you in my front garden?" Cloud asked the remnant as he took Kadaj by the arm and lead him to the balcony. Kadaj felt awkward, but he shakes the feeling off in order to get enough information to get back home. He sighs.

"I need to get home, I don't belong here, a man in the woods with a big funny hat told me that you could help me!" said Kadaj. Cloud licks his lips.

"And where exactly is this place you live?" Asked the prince.

"I live in Midgar!" Kadaj said with anticipation. Cloud tilted his head as his eyes narrowed in confusion. He shakes his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know of such a place? Could you possibly describe it?" asked the prince

"Well..? Its sorta, like a big city, it has a lots of sick peoples and..? Ruiens and that's pretty much all I can think of really?" said the remnant as he went back to when he first entered the city of Midgar. The prince was still left confused, he didn't know what Kadaj was speaking of, and sadly, that didn't help Kadaj's situation. Cloud sighs.

"I'm sorry, never heard of it!" said the young prince as he grabs his chin lightly.

**Thank you for reading, please R & R, or I wont6 continue this story, I'm starting to lose hope, so if you wish for me to continue and finish thes nice story, please review, tell me what you think!**

**~Love Sakura Walker! **


	3. The evil king

Kadaj's heart broke to hear that the prince couldn't help him, he was stuck in this world, where he was alone, and helpless. Kadaj stared at the young prince with disappointed eyes, he then looks down as he felt tears form on the edge of his eyes.

"Thank you…" he said to the prince. He knew he wasted his time just by coming here, and now he couldn't even get back to his brothers. The young prince tilted his head and stared at Kadaj.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help, but please! At least stay here until you can find a way home! I'll even try and help you!" said the prince as he place a hand on the remnant's shoulder and gently smiled at him. Kadaj looks up at the prince and shakes his head as he looks at him with sad eyes.

"I cant stay!" said Kadaj. Kadaj knew that if he stayed with the swords-man look-a-like he would never forgive himself and neither would his mother.

"I insist, if you go out in Wonder Land at night, you'll never survive to tell the tail. Now come, stay here! And I promise I'll help you go back home!" Cloud insisted. Kadaj sighs.

"Alright, but just for tonight!" Kadaj shouted. Cloud nods and chuckles.

"Very well! I shall tell my maids to make you a bath and fetch you clean clothing!" said the prince as he entered the castle. Kadaj followed.

"That's not necessary!" Kadaj shouted.

"Nonsense! You look tired, so I imagine that you've been traveling all day in the woods, a bath is most required!" said Cloud. Kadaj crossed his arms and bit his lower lip as he rolled his eyes.

'How dare he say I'm filthy!' the remnant yelled in his thoughts. The young prince stopped one of his maids and ordered her to prepare a bath for Kadaj and find him a set clothing that fitted the remnant. The maid nods and walks towards Kadaj.

"This way please!" the maid said in a sweet tone. Kadaj rolled his eyes and followed the maid in to a bathroom. The maid turned the hot water on, she placed some bubble soup in the tub, she went over to a closet that was in the bathroom and took out two clean white towel and placed it beside a table near the tub.

"Your bath is ready miss!" the maid said sweetly. Kadaj glares at her.

"I am not a woman!" he shouted The maid nods , her face filled with embracement and regret, she bowed her head.

"Please forgive me sir, I'll leave you now!" she said, she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her and leaving Kadaj alone. Kadaj sighs.

"The worse part about this, I'm starting to like this get up!" he said to himself and played around with his skirt. He sighs, he slides off his dress, took his boots off and took off his legging, he lifted his arms and removed the choker he was wearing. He touches the necklace that the mad hatter had given him, he ran the red ruby heart through his fingers. Slowly, he got in the tub and sat. He lets out a soft moan as he felt his tensed body relax. He lets his shoulders drop and he closes his eyes.

After his bath, he places a towel around his waist and uses the other to dry his longish silver hair. He heads over to the a room that was connected to the bath room and finds yet another dress on top of the queen size bed. He sighs. He took the dress in his hands and examines it. The dress had a red corset, similar to the one in his other dress, and a tutu like skirt in black. He place the dress back down on the dress, beside the bed was a pair of boots, similar to the other he was using but longer and with red shoe laces. He took a deep breath and started to change.

Once Kadaj was dress, he sat on the bed… He thought of his brothers and wondering if they were worry about him? He didn't like that thought, making his brothers worry.

*Nock, nock, nock!*

Kadaj was taken away from his thoughts, he looked at the door and said.

"Come in!" The door opened and the maid from before entered.

"Excuse me sir, but the prince has invited you to dinner!" She said. Kadaj stared at her and then stud up.

"Tell him I'm not hungry!" he shouted. The maid nods.

"Very well, I shall!" She said politely and left the room, closing the door quietly. Kadaj sat back down, then laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt his eyes getting heavy, he slowly closed them and fell asleep.

The door opens and the prince slowly entered, he saw the remnant in bed, sleeping soundly in the big queen size bed. The prince walks towards the remnant, he started to take his shoes off slowly. He then placed the sleeping remnant's head on the pillow and his slender legs on the mattress. The prince smiled.

'He's really cute when he's sleeping!' thought the young prince as he brushed a lock of hair behind the remnant's ear. The prince sighs lowly and left the room quietly, closing the door behind him. He headed towards his studies, he sat behind his desk alone and close to the fire place. He searched through many files, looking for a potential mate.

" Keep trying, it's useless!" echoed a husky male voice. Cloud closed his eyes in disgust.

"What are you doing in here? Sephiroth." the young prince snarled. A man with long silver locks stepped out of the shadows and towards the young prince.

"Can't the king of spades come and visit his nephew to see how his kingdom is doing?" asked Sephiroth in a cold tone.

"We all know does aren't your intentions! All you want is to take my kingdom!" snarled the prince.

"Now, now! You still have a chance of keeping your precious kingdom, but let's face facts! Who would ever fall in love with a failure like yourself! And you only have such limited time!" said the king with a mischief grin. The prince stud from his chair.

"Leave this place and my kingdom! Your not welcomed!" yelled the prince. The king chuckled darkly.

"Very well…! I shall follow your wishes and leave, but I will return at the end of the month to reclaim what will soon to be mine. Take care… Cloud!" said the king as he vanished in the shadows that he once came.

**Thank you for reading! Please R & R! I never continue stories unless they have up to at least 5 reviews! If you wish for me to continue, please review! Thank you!**

**~Love Sakura Walker!**


	4. Usagi chase

The young prince woke up to the sun in his eyes and the exotic birds singing. With a long yawn, he stretched like a cat and got out of his bed. He started his day with a nice shower, he then put on his clothing and headed into the dining-room for breakfast.

"Coffee milord?" asked one of the maids. Cloud smiled politely and nods.

"Yes please." he said. The maid bows and went into the kitchen.

The young prince ran his fingers through his blond spikes. The words that the king of spades said still echoed in his head.

'Who would ever love a failure like yourself?' Sephiroth's voice repeated over and over in his head. Cloud sighs.

"Here's your coffee milord!" said the maid. Cloud looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you." he said.

Kadaj rolled in the queen size until finally, he rolled off and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" he moaned loudly. He slowly got up to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. Kadaj rubbed his eyes and walked towards the door, he opened it and looks down the hall.

"May I take you to the dining room?" said a maid as Kadaj yelped. He turned to the maid. "I'm sorry if I scared you!" said the maid, trying ever so hard not to laugh. Kadaj scoffs.

"You didn't scare me, and yes you may take me!" he said crossing his arms and glaring at the maid. The maid nods and escorted the remnant to the dining room. The marble floor was cold, Kadaj could feel it since he was bear-foot, the castle was bright, it had many servants as much as the eye could see, through the corridors and big rooms, everywhere! The maid bows to the young prince, she left Kadaj alone with him. The prince looked up at the remnant and smiles.

"Good morning! Breakfast is already served, have anything you want!" said Cloud. Kadaj ignored him, and simply sat down at the dining table, just beside the prince. He honestly didn't feel like eating, even though he was starving, the prince tilted his head towards Kadaj. "Your not eating again?" asked the young prince. Kadaj looks at Cloud, his eyes narrowed as he licked his lips.

"I haven't had an appetite in a while, sorry if it bothers you!" said Kadaj.

"It doesn't, it concerns me really! No wonder to have such feminine figure, you hardly eat." said Cloud. Kadaj snarled at him.

"I swear if I get called a girl one more time, I'm going to fucking massacre this entire castle!" Kadaj yelled. Cloud just stared at the remnant, a bit taken off-guard of Kadaj's random and slightly scary tone and attitude. He simply sighed, not wanting to argue with his rude guest. Too much was running through his head right now. Kadaj saw this and looked away from him. 'Well… Shit, now I feel bad!' thought Kadaj. He took a deep breath and faced Cloud again. "I'm sorry." he muttered. Cloud sighs again.

"It's alright…" said Cloud softly.

'Now I really feel like shit! I mean look at him! He's probably very sad! W-Wait! What the hell do I care!' Kadaj thought. Cloud stud up and left the dining room and headed back to his studies. Kadaj sat back on his chair, guilt over took him. He knew it wasn't something to get all worked up about, but still, Kadaj knew he had just over stayed his welcomed, he honestly did feel like shit, he followed the prince and quietly went inside.

"Cloud…?" Kadaj said low. Cloud turned in his chair and faced Kadaj.

"Yes Kadaj?" asked Cloud. Kadaj's eyes were soft, and his lips were in a cute and small pout.

"I'm very sorry…" he said low, a red flush crept over his cheeks. Cloud couldn't help but smile, Kadaj was too damn adorable for his own good, at least for Cloud's taste.

"It's alright Kadaj." said Cloud as he stud up from his chair, he walked towards Kadaj and cupped his cheeks gently. " Your probably just hungry… It would make me at ease if you ate." Cloud added. Kadaj sighed and nods.

"Fine. I'll eat!" Kadaj muttered. Cloud nods.

"Good!" Cloud shouted in a happy tone.

Later that day, Cloud decides to check on Kadaj, since he had spent the whole day at his studies.

"Come back here!" Kadaj's voice yelled. Cloud turns around, only to be run over by the usagi Rufus, followed by Kadaj. "Rufus, you are one dead mother fucker!" Kadaj yelled on the top of his lungs.

"You can suck my furry balls you fuckin trevy-faggot!" Rufus yelled back. Kadaj growled at Rufus and continue to chaise him. Cloud sat up and stared as they both disappeared from sight.

"What in God's name just happen!" shouted the prince as he got to his feet.

Kadaj was of the verge of catching Rufus, he just needed to get a little more closer!

"I'm going to kill you Shin-" Kadaj was cut short, he had tripped clumsily over by the garden's entrance. Rufus looks over his shoulder and smirked deviously as he escaped into the rose maze in the garden. "Damnit!" Kadaj shouted in frustration. His knees oozing with blood, the small wounds stung violently, Kadaj whimpered lowly as he sat up to examine the scrapes. "Ow! It really hurts!" He muttered to himself.

"Kadaj!" Shouted a very concern prince. Kadaj looks over his shoulder and saw Cloud walking down some steps and towards him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kadaj nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Kadaj.

"You don't look like it, does it hurt?" said cloud in a worried tone.

"It stings a bit, but I'm ok." answered the remnant. The young prince took Kadaj bridal-style in his arms.

"Let's get that cleaned, ok!" said the prince. Kadaj's heart skipped a beat as he was being held in such way by the young prince, he couldn't help but flush either. He also couldn't deny that he didn't like it either, Cloud's muscles were well formed and shaped, Kadaj was pressed agents the prince's strong chest, he could feel his heart beat. He was also warm, Kadaj liked that very much and nuzzled his cheek agents his chest. A small smile crept over Kadaj's lips as he closed his eyes. "Does it still sting?" asked Cloud. Kadaj looks up and shakes his head.

"No, maybe a little…" Kadaj muttered. Cloud placed Kadaj in the kitchen counter and turned to one of the maids.

"Could you bring me a first aid-kit please?" he asked, the maid nods and left in a rush. Cloud got in one knee in order to examine the scrap, his eyes suddenly narrowed and looks up at Kadaj. "Ahem!" he went. Kadaj tilted his head at him.

"What?" asked Kadaj. Cloud lightly pushed his thin legs together, closing them. Kadaj's face flushed.

"S-Sorry!" Kadaj muttered as he flushed deeply. Cloud only chuckled.

"Here you are milord.!" said the maid as she entered back into the kitchen and handed the first aid-kit to Cloud. Cloud nods.

"Thank you, you are dismiss!" Cloud opens the kit and starts to clean Kadaj's wound.

"Ow!" Kadaj moaned. Cloud looks up at Kadaj and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm almost done." said Cloud. Kadaj nods.

Later, Kadaj stared at Cloud the whole time he did his paper work.

Cloud felt tense under Kadaj's eyes, he had a lot of pressure on him and he certainly felt horrible.

"Does my presence bother you?" asked Kadaj. Cloud imminently looked up at the remnant.

"No!" Cloud shouted.

"Are you sure?" Kadaj asked. Cloud nods. Kadaj didn't buy one bit, he got up from his seat and walked towards the young prince. "Well I don't believe you!" Kadaj shouted as he sat on Cloud's desk.

"Well… What will make you believe me then?" asked Cloud. Kadaj smirked.

"I don't know! But you seem tense, or..?" Kadaj paused ."Or you seem like something bad will happen!" Kadaj added. Cloud started at the remnant he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah… That's exactly how I feel…" Cloud muttered and he nods his head lightly. "Exactly…" he added. Kadaj tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Kadaj. Cloud sighed.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Kadaj… I promise." said Cloud as he laid back on his chair.

"Promise…?" Kadaj asked. Cloud smiled.

"Yes… I promise." Cloud answered.

**Thank you for reading, please R & R! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy this summer! **


	5. Engagement

Walking in the garden with Kadaj's hand in his, the prince felt at peace. He took the remnant into the rose maze. Kadaj loved having the prince spend time with him, its been a few weeks since Kadaj has been in Wonder Land, and thanks to Cloud, the thought of home hasn't crossed his mind. But he would occasionally think about it and mopes, he would even wanders around the back garden or front garden to see if he could find the usagi Rufus. No such luck, Cloud had ordered his knights to be on the look out if they saw anyone that looked like Rufus, not even they could find a trace of the fast usagi! Kadaj started to think about how fast Rufus is, he wonder if it had something to do with him being in Wonder Land.

'For a guy in a wheel-chair, he's pretty fuckin fast!' thought Kadaj as he chuckled. Cloud looks at him and tiled his head.

"What's so funny?" asked Cloud. Kadaj turns his attention to him and shakes his head.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of something pretty stupid." said Kadaj. Cloud chuckles.

"Oh Kadaj! Your so unique, that's what I love about you!" said the prince as he smiled at the remnant., Kadaj's cheek flushed lightly and he smiled back. Kadaj felt Cloud's grip on his hand tighten, he looks at Cloud curiously. Cloud began to get closer at the remnant, he then took Kadaj's gripped hand and kissed his knuckles lightly and lovingly as he gazed at Kadaj's cat-like mako blue eyes. Kadaj couldn't help but gaze back, a red flush brighten even more on his face. Cloud placed Kadaj's hand on his chest, Kadaj cloud feel the prince's heart beat, it was unusually fast, and it got faster as the prince slowly lean down at the blushing remnant.

"Milord!" shouted a knight. Kadaj froze, his eyes opening, he hadn't relies he had them half close. He glimpse at Cloud. Cloud's eyes were closed shut, Kadaj could tell the irritation and disappointment in his face. Kadaj chuckled softly at the sight, he thought it was cute. Cloud open his eyes and glared at the knight, something he usually never does.

"What?" he asked. The knight coughed nervously.

"We found the rabbit milord, he was by the fountain in the middle of the maze, not too far from were we are. We have him restrain." the knight informed him. Cloud nods.

"I shall be there shortly." said Cloud. The knight bows and left. Kadaj let out a sharp breath. He didn't know how to react to Rufus capture. At this moment, all he cared about is that he didn't get to kiss the prince… The prince of hearts. The prince of _his _heart.

He had a hard time accepting it, but eventually he did… He had fallen for the prince! "Shall we go?" asked Cloud. Kadaj lightly nods.

"Yeah…" the remnant muttered lowly. Cloud let out a soft sigh and smiled.

"Let me go you brutes!" yelled the usagi Rufus to the knights. The knights ignored the usagi, the prince then arrived with Kadaj beside him. Kadaj glared at Rufus.

"No where to run now, huh Shin-ra!" shouted Kadaj. Rufus rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

"Alright then! Now what puppet boy?" shouted Rufus as he glared at remnant and his bunny ears twitched. Kadaj crossed his arms.

"Your going to explain to me how in hell we got here and why you're here!" Kadaj shouted.

"Oh please! Your guess is as good as mine! I found this place when I was child, and I've been coming here ever since!" Rufus shouted back.

"Then how in hell do we get out of here!" asked Kadaj, yelling.

"Through the rose maze's fountain, but someone sealed it with some sort of spell! And I cant get through!" said Rufus. Kadaj grunted.

"A spell? But only royalty can use magic!" shouted Cloud.

" I know! So did you seal it?" asked Rufus. Cloud shakes his head.

"No, I'm afraid not!" said Cloud. Rufus sigh.

"The only person that can take the spell off, is the one who cast it!" said Rufus, his ear twitching.

"So we're both stuck here!" asked Kadaj.

"I'm afraid so! Unless we find the royal member that's sealed the exit!" said Rufus as his ear popped up. Kadaj sighs, he didn't know whether to be happy or sad. It would be wonderful to see his brothers, but what would he do if left the prince of his heart… Kadaj sighed heavily to these thoughts and looked down.

"I shall arrange a ball then!" said the prince, Kadaj snapped back into reality and turned to look at him.

"How will that help?" asked Rufus as he narrowed his eyes at Cloud.

"By that person's aura, if its similar to the one on the fountain's, then we have our culprit!" said Cloud as he crossed his arms.

"That can actually work! When shall it be held?" asked the rabbit Rufus.

"At the end of the month, I'll start making arrangements as of now!" said the prince.

Later that night Kadaj sat by his window, looking up at the strangely colored moon, he thought of the prince and they're little event in the garden today. He had almost kissed him! Kadaj smiled and blushed at the thought of him kissing the young prince. That's when he decided to get up and head over to Cloud's studies. He rushed through the hall, when suddenly something hit him and he fell down to the marble floor.

"Ow!" moaned Kadaj.

"What is a peasant doing here in the castle?" asked a deep voice. Kadaj looks up, the king of Spades looked down at him with an un-pleasant glare and frown. Kadaj felt slight fear as he stared back at the king.

"I uhh…?" Kadaj muttered nervously.

"Kadaj!" the remnant heard the prince's voice call Kadaj turns and saw the prince rushing towards him.

"Cloud." said Kadaj with a smile. Cloud quickly took Kadaj in his arms and glared at the king.

"I said you weren't welcomed here!" Cloud yelled. The king only chuckled

"I had to stop by! I needed to know why you were holding a ball at the end of the month, you usually hate such activities" said Sephiroth as he looked at both the remnant and the prince with suspicion.

"Well it's a special occasion!" shouted the prince quickly. He really wanted the king to shut the hell up and get out. The king archers an eye brow and crossed his arms.

"Oh? And this occasion might be your engagement party I assume!" Sephiroth questioned. Kadaj stared at the king, a bit taken off guard and surprised that the prince had to marry. He felt horrible and heart broken, he wanted to cry but he knew it wasn't the right time or place to do so. Cloud took a deep breath and nods.

"Yes, it is… I'm engaged!" said the prince. Kadaj swallowed, he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he tried his best to hold them back. Sephiroth stared at the prince.

"Very well then… I'll be on my way" said Sephiroth as he passed by both of them and left. Kadaj tears run down his cheek, his world collapsed and his heart shattered. Cloud turn to Kadaj with concern eyes.

"What's wrong Kadaj?" he asked. Kadaj closed his eyes shut and ran off. He didn't know where he was going, but he wanted to be away from the prince's side. "Kadaj!" the prince cried. Kadaj only ran faster, he burst through a pair of doors and found himself in the back garden. It was already night out, it was dark and cold, Kadaj rushed down the steps and into the garden. "No! Kadaj!" yelled the prince. Kadaj ran into the rose maze, he quickly found himself lost, he usually never enters the maze unless its with the prince. He started to hear strange noises coming from every direction, weird hissing, snarls and whispers. He turned to see where they came from but saw nothing but darkness. He the felt something nock him down to the ground, Kadaj had a huge gash on his arm, it stings like crazy and blood oozed out. Kadaj whined in pain.

" Ow! What's going on!" he shouted. He the then saw 3 to 4 shadowy monsters, they're eyes were violet, they had the shape of a wolf but they're body looked like it was covered in a dark smoke. Kadaj stared at them with fear, he was un armed and out numbered. One of the beasts snarled at him as the other pounced. Kadaj shield himself with his arms and shut his eyes. He heard a dog like whine, the remnant opened his eyes and saw the prince in a fight stance and holding a bloody sword. The price swigged his sword gracefully and killed another one of the monsters as the others fled. Cloud placed his sword back in its holder, he quickly turned to Kadaj. He then embraced him warmly and he kissed his tear covered cheeks.

"Don't you dare scare me to death ever again!" the young prince yelled as he stroked the remnant's silver locks…

**Sorry for not updating soon, I got caught watching Yaoi, mom had a panic attack grounded me until god knows how long! But imma back and ready to give you more of this sweet sweet fanfic! Please R & R! **


	6. Rumor has it

"Cloud…?" whispered Kadaj into the prince's neck as he was pressed tighter into Cloud's embrace. Clod pulled away, he placed his hands on Kadaj's shoulder and stared into his cat-like eyes.

"Why did you run off like that? And why would you come out here at night when I've told you its not safe!" shouted the prince with frustration and concern. Kadaj looks down, he felt tears forming in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry…" the remnant said softly. Cloud eyes were filled with more concern.

"Why are you crying..? Do you miss your brothers again?" asked the prince. Kadaj shakes his head. He knew if he didn't tell him now, it would be too late, he took a deep breath and looks up at Cloud with tear filled eyes.

"Your going to get married…" Kadaj mutters. Cloud tilted his head as he narrowed his eyes at him with confusion.

"What?" questioned Cloud. Kadaj sniffles.

"Your getting married…And not with me…" Kadaj sods as he looked down. The young prince's eyes soften, he stared at Kadaj as he slowly smiled. Cloud's heart beats fast, he never thought that the remnant would fall in love with him, a crush, maybe, but never love. Regardless, he knew it was love, he just did, if not, he wouldn't be this upset. He lightly grabbed Kadaj's chin and they're eyes meet.

"I'm not engaged Kadaj…" Cloud whispered. Kadaj tiled his head and looked at the prince awkwardly.

"What…?" the remnant breathed

"I lied to my uncle…I'm not engaged because I haven't met that special person that I love and loves me in return… But now, I think I have." the prince whispered as he leaned down and kissed Kadaj's kissable lips gently and lovingly.

The kiss lasted for a long while, it eventually deepen with passion and lust. Cloud ran his hands through Kadaj's hair and caresses his neck. Kadaj simply melted like butter right before the prince, he moaned in delight as the young prince's tong played with his. Cloud slowly pulled away. And looked at the remnant with blissful eyes.

"Cloud…" whispered Kadaj. Cloud smiled, his eyes then drifted to Kadaj's wound.

"Your hurt!" cried the prince. Kadaj looks at his wound and covered it with his hand.

"Its nothing!" Kadaj lied. Cloud helped Kadaj to his feet and took him inside the castle

A after Cloud cleaned Kadaj's wound and bandaged it, they went together to Cloud's huge bed room, Kadaj hopped into bed, he turns and smiled at his prince as his cheeks flushed. Cloud crawled into bed and kissed Kadaj's lips as he reached him.

.They're lips pattered, then deepen with desire and passion. Kadaj laid back on the bed, his head rested on the pillow as the young prince proceeded to kiss his lips passionately. Cloud lowered his kiss to Kadaj's neck, making the remnant moan with pleasure. The prince started to remove his dressy shirt and un-belt his pants. Kadaj ran his hand up and down Cloud's tight abs, his eyes gazed at Cloud with lust. Kadaj quickly slipped out of his dress and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Cloud hovered over Kadaj and kissed his lips fiercely, Kadaj moaned as he ran his hands on Cloud's masculine shoulders.

"Ah… I cant wait any longer..!" Kadaj moaned. Cloud ran his lips on Kadaj's pale skin and made his way down to his abdomen, he the leaned down to his semi-hard member and licked it lightly. Kadaj arched his back and moaned loudly. "Oh God…!" he cried as Cloud swirled his tong on the tip. Kadaj moaned louder.

Cloud the pulls away and sucked lightly on two of his fingers, once they were most with his saliva, he slowly inserted in inside Kadaj's entrance. Kadaj moan in pain.

"Uff… Cloud…" he said low. Cloud looks up at Kadaj with loving eyes and smiled gentle.

"Don't worry, it might hurt a bit, but not for long…" Cloud purred. Cloud continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Kadaj, the pain soon disappeared and was replaced by pleasure.

"Oh Cloud…Faster." Kadaj begged. Cloud removed his fingers, Kadaj whined lowly do to the loss of ecstasy. "Ahh.. Don't stop…" Kadaj pouted. Cloud smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll give you more than that…" Cloud purred as he slowly trusted himself into Kadaj. Kadaj arched his back.

"Aaaahhh! Cloud! Yes!" Kadaj cried into the heavens. Cloud trusted himself deeper and faster into Kadaj, until they both climax at the same time. The prince collapsed beside the remnant, sweaty and heavily panting.

"That was… Amazing!" Kadaj panted.. Cloud chuckled as he held Kadaj in his strong arms, Kadaj smiled and snuggled in his chest.

"I know… Lets do it more often…" the prince purred. Kadaj couldn't help but giggle. Cloud leaned down and kissed the remnant's lips gently. "Kadaj…" the prince spoke. Kadaj looks at his lover.

"Yes?" Kadaj asked.

"I want you to marry me…" said the prince softly. Kadaj's eyes sparkled, a bid smiled crept over his face and he chuckled happily.

"I…" he paused. "Yes Cloud… I would like that very much." he whispered. Cloud smiled and kissed his lips one last time before heading to sleep.

Two day later… Rumor of the engagement had spread like fire, it wasn't too long until it reached the king of Spades' ears. Anger took over the king, he got up from his thrown and started to pace around this thrown room.

'That brat is getting in my way of getting my kingdom! I have to get rid him!…And I know how..' the king chuckled as more dark thought went through his head.

"Oh yes… The ball will be fun…Very, very fun…!" the evil king said to himself with a dark smirk as he chuckled "And why stop there..? When I cant kill my annoying little nephew while am at it, nothing will stop me. I'll be in complete control and all of wonderland shall bow down before me!" said the evil king as he chuckled darkly and sat back on his thrown. "Everything shall be perfect…. I'll make sure of it!" the king whispered…

**That's all for now, please R& R! Thank you!**


	7. Im horny without you!

Kadaj awoke to the sun in his eyes, he was bare in the king size bed alone. She rubs his eyes and sat up slowly. He stretched like a cat and lets out a long yawn. He headed into the bathroom and washed his tired face. As he finished and dried his face, he took a look at his marriage ring on his finger. He placed the towel down and admired it. He loved his ring, the band was pure shinny silver and the diamond was a bright red in the shape of a heart. The ring matched with the necklace that the hatter had given him, he still wore the necklace all the time like the hatter had instructed him to. The reason why still ran through his head! Was it important? Useless? Maybe its just a lucky charm?

Kadaj shakes his head and tries to pull out of his thoughts. He took a deep sigh and steps into the bathroom's shower. He turned the water on and proceeded to wash himself. Once he got out, he got dressed. He wore red and black stripped leggings, his up-to-heel boots, a corseted red and black dress. The corset was red as the dress's tutu was black, he also wore a white school girl style shirt under the dress with a thin bow tie on the collar. Kadaj took a second to check himself in the mirror and fluffed his hair a little to make more volume, he failed, his hair was too flat and straight. Kadaj grunted and went out of the room to go greet Cloud in his studies, after, he would then go to the dining room to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning!" said Kadaj with a bright smile as he opens the door to Cloud studies.

The studies were empty.

"That's weird, Cloud is always here at this hour, where is he?" Kadaj asked himself.

"Oh! Milord!" Kadaj turns and faces one of the maids in the door way.

"Where is Cloud?" asked the remnant.

"He went to visit a dear friend, he'll be back this afternoon!" said the maid.

"Oh…" Kadaj pouted.

The young prince walks in the meadow of white flowers, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"Evening my prince!" Cloud turns and is face to face with none other than the mad hatter, he then smiles.

"Zack!" said the prince.

"At your service milord!" said Zack while bowing to the prince and taking his hat off in the process.

"No need to be so formal! We are friends after all!" Cloud smiles. Zack rose back straight and placed his hat on.

"Habit?" Zack smirks. Cloud chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"I came here personally to invite you and Aerith to my wedding." said Cloud. Zack's face harden, he remain silent for a moment, then looks up at the prince.

"Have you told the king of spades about this!" asked the hatter while crossing his arms. The prince sighs heavily.

"Yes, unfortunately." said Cloud.

"I see…" the hatter mutters.

"I hate him as much as you do, don't worry, I'm not so thrilled about it either." said Cloud.

"I know." Zack paused. "Anyways, who's the lucky guy!" asked Zack while winking.

"How did you know my fiancée is a male?" asked the prince as his cheeks heated into a flush.

"I had a hunch!" Zack chuckles.

"He's an outsider, I think you may know him! You led him to my castle." said Cloud.

"Ah! Yes! The young fellow with girly clothing!" They both chuckle.

"I'm off then. I'll see you at the wedding, its at the end of the month, at noon. I'll come visit once in a while when I have the time." said the prince. Zack smiles brightly at his friend

"Appreciated my young prince, but maybe its best if I visited you instead! After all, you are so busy!" said Zack.

"Stop being so formal!" said the prince. Zack just rolled his eyes.

"I'll try!" shouted the hatter as he took his hat off and bows at the prince.

Kadaj sat on the balcony, he blew his front bangs up and down, as boredom was taking over.

"Dieing is more fun than this…" Kadaj muttered to himself.

"Kadaj!" Kadaj hops out of his seat and twirls towards the prince direction. The prince chuckles lightly.

"There you are!" said Kadaj brightly.

"Board now are we?" asked the prince as he wrapped his arms around the remnant's thin waist. Kadaj nods and wraps his arms around Cloud's neck.

"You have no idea. I missed you!" Kadaj smiles, the prince leans down and kisses the remnant softly.

"I was only gone an hour." said Cloud.

"You were gone more than that!" shouted Kadaj. "And I was horny…" Kadaj purrs. Cloud smirks.

"Are you still horny?" Cloud purrs.

"Maybe?" Kadaj whispers. The prince swoops him up into his arms and carried him to the master bed room.

The doors were locked, the blinds were closed, and clothing was scattered all around the room's floor. The young prince leans down on the remnant and suckles on Kadaj's nipple. Kadaj moans in delight and runs his fingers through the blonds' spikes. Cloud got up on his knees and spread Kadaj's legs apart

"I'll try not to be ruff like last time." the prince winks. Kadaj's cheeks flushed as he gazed up at the prince. Cloud slowly thrusts himself into Kadaj, Kadaj moans loudly as he gripped the sheets.

"O-Oh god…" Kadaj moaned. Cloud chuckles.

"Tell me if it hurts too much." said the prince, Kadaj nods and closes his eyes.

"Keep going, I'm fine." Kadaj mutters. Cloud nods his head and starts to thrust in and out of Kadaj. With each thrust, Kadaj's face twisted with ecstasy and bliss. The prince moans as he starts to make his thrust faster and a bit more deeper.

"Ah… Yes, go faster!" Kadaj moans out. Cloud did as he was told.

"O-Oh shit…" the prince moans out as he licks his lips and Kadaj's hot walls clenched around his erection.

"I-I'm cuming!" Kadaj shouted.

"Me too…" Cloud moans as the both reach they're orgasms. Kadaj's seed burst onto Cloud's stomach as Cloud's seed was burst into Kadaj's tight entrance. Cloud collapsed beside the remnant and took him in his strong arms. Kadaj rested his forehead agents the prince chest, when he looks up at him, Kadaj noticed something that he really should have before.

"You have a tattoo?" said the remnant as he ran his fingers on the black heart shaped tattoo on the crock of the prince's right shoulder.

"I've had it since forever." said Cloud., Kadaj smirks.

"I think its sexy." Kadaj purrs. Cloud leans down to kiss the remnant's lips softly.

"Why thank you!" said the prince as he caresses Kadaj's thin waist.

**TBC! Please R&R! **


	8. Waking Alice

Tonight was the ball. The night that would change Kadaj's life forever, the night he would dance away and then, when it was all over… He would be with his prince. A perfect ending… No! If he wanted to be with his prince, he would have to give up his brothers! Could he do that? Could he leave his brother behind and mother, would he do all that and stay in Wonderland to stay with the prince of hearts… The prince of his heart. Time was running short for him to make his final decision, and he had no idea what so ever what to do! The remnant sighs heavily and looks down.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked himself. His heart was pounding and his thoughts ran back and forward in his skull. Kadaj grunts as he ran his hand through his silver hair. The remnant sighs again and walked back into the bedroom from the balcony. He walked over to the king size bed and stared down at his dress. It was a Victorian style dress, it was purple and black, it had a big butt-bow and long sleeves.

"What am I to do?" Kadaj asked himself as he heavily sighs for probably the millionth time today. He started to stripe naked and took the dress, he headed into the bathroom, where he started to put his dress on.

After a while, Kadaj was fully dress. He wore black eye-liner and some lip-gloss to make him look radiant. He did, very! All the men and women look at Kadaj with either envy or amazement. Kadaj ignore all the stares he was getting, and made his way to his lover.

Cloud looks over towards Kadaj and smiles. Kadaj cheeks flushed, Cloud was well dressed and handsome tonight, he wore a Victorian style black suit and white gloves.

"You look amazing." said the prince. The remnant smiles.

"So do you…" Kadaj said under breath as he took Cloud's gloved hands.

"You look pale, is something wrong, are you nervous?" Cloud asked. Kadaj remain silent, he thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I-it must be the nerves…" said Kadaj. Cloud leans down to kiss Kadaj's cheek.

"Relax love!" Cloud smiles, he wraps his arms around Kadaj's feminine body and laid his forehead agents his. "I promise you, you will see your brothers again…" the prince whispered. Kadaj looks up at Cloud's blue eyes and stares. How the hell did he do that?

"You can read me like a book…" muttered the remnant, the prince chuckles and pecked Kadaj's kissable lips.

"Prince!" Cloud pulls away slightly and looks over. Zack ran to Cloud, pulling him away from Kadaj quickly. Kadaj glared at the two men and crossed his arms as he grunted in annoyance. "Someone set a curse on the castle…" Zack whispered into the prince's ear. Cloud looks at Zack with narrowed eyes.

"Is anyone hurt?" the prince asked. Zack shakes his head lightly.

"So far no one is… But the curse is preventing anyone from entering, or getting out." the hatter hissed.

"Alert the guards, I'll be right back." Cloud ordered. The hatter nods and rushed off to do what he was told. Cloud walks back to his lover and smiles lightly. "Kadaj, I need to take care of something, can you stay here and enjoy yourself?" asked the prince softly. Kadaj's face hardens.

"Do I have a choice?" Kadaj hissed. Cloud took Kadaj in his arms and only smiled.

"I wont be long…" whispered the prince.

"Alright." Kadaj whispered back. Cloud gave him a quick peck on the cheek and leaves.

Sephiroth's eyes glared at the remnant with wickedness, a wide smirk crept across his face as he slowly made his way down the stairs and into the ball.

Kadaj laid agents a pillar, watching everyone else dance and laugh, he sighs softly.

"Ahem!" Kadaj turns and is faced with none other but the king of Spades. "May I have this dance?" asked the king with a smirk on his face. Kadaj stares at him.

"Um? N-No, thank you." the remnant mutters.

"Oh! But I insist!" shouted Sephiroth, taking Kadaj brutally in an embrace and dragging him to the dance floor.

Cloud held on to his sword as he stud beside his dear friend Zack and glares at the castle's large entrance. The entrance was covered in a black aura.

"Damn him to hell… Sephiroth did this, and this aura is as the same as the one at the fountain's!" Cloud cursed. Zack sighs heavily.

"Lets go! I'm sure he's at the ball." said the hatter. The prince nods and rushed back to the ball room with Zack beside him.

"Um… I really need to go to the bathroom, if you would excuse me." Kadaj mutters as he pulls away from the king. Sephiroth smiled evilly, grabbing Kadaj's silky silver hair and yanking the young silver haired teen close to him. Kadaj winced, and glared up at the king. "Are you crazy! Stop that!" Kadaj shouted.

"Sorry little Alice! But your ass is mine!" the evil king chuckles.

"Kadaj!" All eyes were directed to the prince, including Sephiroth's.

"Cloud! Get this creep off me!" shouted Kadaj.

"Humph! You wont be so smart mouthed when I'm done with you little Alice!" Sephiroth shouted. He drags Kadaj towards the balcony.

"Let him go!" Cloud roared as he ran towards the two. Sephiroth bursts open the glass doors to the balcony with Kadaj still in grasp. Kadaj tried to struggle free, but the king was too strong.

"Get the fuck off me!" Kadaj yelled as he kept trying to struggle free. Cloud reached to the door way to the balcony, only to be pushed back by Sephiroth's curse.

"Damn you!" Cloud roared as he slammed his hands on the transparent black wall of aura. Sephiroth only smirked at the young prince.

"Cloud!" Kadaj cried as he tried to reach for his lover, only to be pulled back forcefully by Sephiroth. Kadaj winced loudly.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on him! I'll kill you, I swear!" the young prince yelled with anger.

"Don't make a promise you cant keep foolish prince!" Sephiroth mocks. Cloud snarls at him. Sephiroth took Kadaj down to the garden, Kadaj looks back and tries to reach for the prince of hearts. The prince that won his heart. Cloud…

"Cloud! No!" Kadaj yelled. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and kept dragging Kadaj to the rose maze. "Damnit you asshole! Let me go! Now!" Kadaj yelled as he tried to struggle free.

"Shut up!" Sephiroth roared as he shook Kadaj violently. "Now be a good little girl Alice… And wake up…" Sephiroth hissed. Kadaj glared at Sephiroth with both anger and confusion.

"Bastard! What the fuck are you talking about!" the remnant yelled.

"Wake up Alice!" Sephiroth roared as he pushed the remnant into the fountain.

Kadaj felt everything around him shatter like a glass mirror, the pieces evaporated into sparks and then, there was nothing but darkness…

**Thank you for reading, please review! Thanks!**

**~Love, Sakura Walker.**


	9. Dream or not

Kadaj felt himself on a warm bed, sleeping bag to be exact. He was tucked in warmly and laid beside a warm fire. As his eyes slowly fluttered open, he relies he was back in camp, with all his so called brothers and sisters that were infected with Geostingma. Kadaj wanted to sit up, but he also wanted to stay snuggled in his warm spot.

"Kadaj! Your awake!" Kadaj looks up and see's Yazoo walking towards him. Yazoo kneels beside him and smiles warmly at his younger brother.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj shouted. His brother was right in front of him, alive and well! Kadaj smiles and sat up to hug him tightly. Yazoo chuckles lightly.

"Why so affectionate little brother?" asked Yazoo, returning the hug and pulling away to look at Kadaj.

"I-I was gone for a long time wasn't I?" shouted Kadaj, his voice filled with panic. Yazoo frowns as he looks at his brother with a bit of concern.

"Just a few hours. You probably hit your head! We found you lying on the ground sleeping!" said Yazoo.

"N-No, I was gone for… At least a whole month, probably more than that! And where the hell is my dress?" Kadaj shouts as he stares down at his usual outfit. Yazoo blinks as he stares at Kadaj blankly.

"Umm..? Maybe you were just having a dream. And if you _did_ hit your head, it must have been a deep one!" said the older remnant.

"But it felt so real!" Kadaj yelled. "The hatter, the cat, t-the dresses, the prince…" Kadaj eyes sadden.

Was it truly just all a dream? Why else would he be here? And why else would he be waking up to Yazoo!

Oh Shiva… it was all but a dream! The dangers, the fun, and all the passion…

…Nothing but a stupid dream…

"Kadaj, maybe you should rest a bit more, ok. Loz should be coming back soon with some more fire wood." said Yazoo. Kadaj looks up at his older brother and nods.

"Yeah, ok…" Kadaj mutters as he laid back on the sleeping bag.

"I'll get you some water, stay here." Yazoo said as got up and leaves to go fetch some fresh water. Kadaj looks up into the dark skies and stares at the stars that tinkled above.

"A dream…" he muttered to himself before closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

Early the next morning, Kadaj rose up from his sleeping bag and stretched.

"Ugh, sleeping on the forest floor sucks." Kadaj grunted. He got up and starts to put his combat boots and gloves on.

Once everything was set and ready to go, the three remnants took off to Midgar. As they pull over at Midgar square, Kadaj looks over to his brother and said.

"Go ahead without me, I need to talk to Shin-ra." His brothers stare at him blankly.

"What for?" asked Loz.

"Um… To make sure he doesn't have mother!" shouted Kadaj, Yazoo narrowed his eyes at his younger while Loz just tiled his head and scratched his forehead. Kadaj looks away, he knew that he had fooled Loz, but Yazoo was a different case, he cloud see right through Kadaj.

"Are you sure Kadaj?" asked Yazoo as he crossed his arms.

"Yes I am! Don't worry!" said the youngest remnant as he took a firm grip of the steering handles of his motorcycle and drove off before the older remnant could say another word.

The young remnant leaned agents the elevator's wall, waiting for him to reach his floor Kadaj sighs heavily.

"Its hard to believe I was in love with… big brother! What the hell is wrong with me!" Kadaj thought. He let his shoulders drop and he roll to the side. "Get over it damnit…" the remnant whispered to himself.

With a ding, the elevator's door slide open. Kadaj walks in and stares at the blond CEO down the room. Kadaj made his way to him and stud beside him.

There was silent at first, Rufus the slowly looks over at Kadaj with a wide smirk.

"What brings you here Kadaj?" asked the blond.

" I'm here to ask you once more! Where's mother?" Kadaj hiss.

"Why do you need Jenovah's head anyways?" asked the CEO.

"To be whole again! With out her, we are merely remnants." shouted the remnant. Rufus chuckled darkly. Kadaj glances over at Rufus, Rufus stud from his wheel chair, he ripped the sheets he wore over him off his body and glared at Kadaj with icy eyes as he held a metallic like box in his left hand. Kadaj stared blankly, then he realized what the CEO was holding. His eyes were filled with panic and horror.

"Mother!" the remnant cried as he then directed his gaze at Rufus.

"I good son would have known!" the blond smirked as he through the box over the edge. Kadaj gasps.

"Mother!" he yelled. Kadaj glared at Rufus with anger, his arm glowed from the materia in it.

*BOOM!*

Everything was spinning, Kadaj felt helpless, sick, everything around him was shattering like glass again. Just like in his deep dream.

"W-What the hell?" Kadaj asked himself. Before he knew it, he landed on the ground gracefully, the metallic box in his hands, safely secure. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought.

Down the street, the engine to Cloud's Fenrir roared as it made its way towards Kadaj direction. "Fuck…" Kadaj cursed. He made his way to his motorcycle quickly and turned the engine on. He then speeds down the streets as Cloud followed behind him.

Both men raced through the streets, until they finally reached Aerith's church. Kadaj pulled up with a brutal spin. He stud on his bike and over the flower and looked at the metallic box.

"Mother!" he cried. The huge crack in the box dripped green liquid. 'No, what have I done?' he thought. 'Mother's remains are everywhere!' he thought again. His eyes tears up, he felt like a failure! How could have he been so careless. Kadaj lets out a sob and a yell of sorrow.

"Mother!" he cried. He let more tears spill down his cheeks and he sods more softly. Kadaj was pulled away from his sorrow when he heard Cloud's engine roar again. He looks down towards the church's door way and saw Cloud, glaring at him with determination. Kadaj bit his lips with frustration. Cloud raced into the church, knocking down the doors and everything in his path. Kadaj quickly used the material in his arms to knock down one of the church's pillars, blocking Cloud from coming any closer. Kadaj the pulled his bike on the pillar., accelerating and escaping through one of the church's holes on the roof. Cloud was able to slide \down through the pillar before it collapsed to the floor. Cloud stud on the bed of flower's in the church and glares up at Kadaj. Kadaj glared back.

*WATER WORKS!* (lul!)

Green like water rained everywhere. Both men look up as the water fell on them. Cloud Geostingma was disappearing as Kadaj's skin sting from the water.

"Ow!" Kadaj shouted.

"Hang on little Alice, you'll be safe soon."

Kadaj shakes his head.

'What the hell was that?' thought the remnant. "Move Kadaj! Move!" Kadaj yelled at himself. He then speeds away, Cloud was just on his tail!

Kadaj pulls up, he was near the ruins of the old Shin-ra building. He looks at his beloved mother again, he then realized that there was still some of the rmains of his mother left. He smirked.

"I haven't failed you yet mother… Please, don't give up on me just yet, I will make you very proud." he said. He was pulled out of his thought when he heard his big brother pull up, he looks down at the blond swordsman with a smug look. Cloud got off his bike and took his replica of buster in his hand and looks up at Kadaj. "Brother, I'm with her at last!" shouted the remnant. Cloud's expression was calm and he said.

"So what's going to happen now?" Kadaj smirks and looks down at his beloved mother.

"Mother is going to tell me…" he said.

"I guess a remnant wouldn't really know…" said the chocobo headed blond. Kadaj glares down at Cloud with an icy glare.

"So what is I'm just a puppet…" He paused, his arm started to glow do to the material he had in his arm. "Once upon a time…" He paused again. "You were too!" Kadaj yelled as he strikes the blond swordsman with the Material's power.

Everything was dark again. Kadaj felt himself frozen, all his vision could see was pitch black and it scared him.

"W-What's going on?" he asked himself. He realized he didn't have his beloved mother in his hands. "Mother!" he cried.

"Hehee! Aw… Cute little Alice wants to play with the prince!" he heard a voice, it wasn't the same as the won from before, this voice was darker, icier, scarier.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Kadaj yelled. He hears the voice laugh.

"Now listen to me little Alice! You stay there and watch helplessly as I kill your little prince! It will all be over soon! Hahaha!" said the voice.

"Who are you! Damnit! Show yourself!" the remnant cried.

"Enjoy the show Alice!"

**Please R&R, I didn't get any on my last chapter and it made me feel like a failure… If any of you wish for me to continue, PLEASE R&R! Thank for reading.**

**~Love Sakura Walker.**


	10. A big mistake

Words could not describe how the young remnant felt. His hands were trembling, his eyes scanned his surroundings (Though there was nothing but darkness).

"Help! Help, someone!" shouted Kadaj.

A blinding light appears out of nowhere, Kadaj shields his eyes.

_Sephiroth! What do you want!" _said a familiar voice. A voice that sounded angelic to Kadaj's ears.

'Cloud?' the remnant though as he looks at the light. It was a mirror, reflecting what was happening out in the real world. Kadaj was left both amazed and confused. He touches the mirror like portal and stares at what is happening in the outer world.

"_The last thoughts of Geostigma is dead, those remnants will join the life stream and hurdle the planet. Choking it, corroding it." _Kadaj stares at the long silver haired man.

'I-It cant be?' thought Kadaj. The evil king of spades was none other than Sephiroth, the nightmare.

"_What I want Cloud… Is to sail the darkness of the cosmos as this planet as my vessel.- Just as my mother did, long ago." _added Sephiroth as he raises his hand slowly, dark clouds dance around him, as if a storm was forming rapidly. Cloud glares at the long silver haired man with anger and narrowed eyes as he grips his sword with both hands. "_Then one day we'll find a new planet, and on it's soil we'll create a shining future…" _

"_What about this planet!" _asked the blond swordsman with an icy glare.

"_Well… That's up to you Cloud…"_ said Sephiroth with a wicked grin and dark eyes.

With that, they both strike each other in heated battle as the dark storm clouds flew over them and thunder roared.

'Is this what mother truly wants? I'm so confused! What the hell do I do! Mother, help me, speak to me, please!' thought Kadaj loudly in his head and he ran both his hands through his silver hair. "If only I could have stayed in my dreams…" whispered the remnant to himself.

After what seemed and eternity of battling, Cloud was plunged into a wall, Sephiroth's long sword stabs in the shoulder, he hisses in pain as he looks at the long blade piercing his body. Kadaj stares, he didn't know either to smirk in delight or cry out his name. The swordsmen reminded Kadaj so much of the young prince of hearts, the prince that had won _his_ heart in his dreams.

"_Tell me what you cherish most!" _ordered Sephiroth. Cloud took the silver haired man's blade into his grip. _"Give me the pleasure of taking it away." _Sephiroth added with a mocking tone. Cloud glares at Sephiroth with nothing but pure anger, he takes the blade out of his body, jabbing the sword into the wall and striking Sephiroth with a graceful move. Sephiroth was able to react quickly and dodge the attack.

"_I pity you, you just don't get it at all!" _shouted Cloud. Sephiroth strikes Cloud, the swordsman blocks his attack. Sephiroth pushes himself off a wall, Cloud follows. _"There's not a thing I don't cherish!" _

With a swing or two of his sword, Cloud did his signature move, Omni-slash.

Kadaj froze, he could feel a great amount of pain all over his body, he moans in pain as he hugs his stomach.

"Shit…" he cursed. Before Kadaj knew it, he was on top of the Shin-ra building. He clenched his double sword and looks up, only to see the chocobo headed swordsman. Kadaj stands up straight, he could feel all of his energy just gone, his body in so much pain and bleeding. Cloud glares at him and holds his sword in a fighting stance. Kadaj's eyes roll back and he falls helplessly, he didn't hit the floor though, in fact, the impact didn't hurt at all! The remnant manages to look up and find the swordsman holding him.

"Cloud…" Kadaj whispers, mostly to himself. Cloud stares at Kadaj, his eyes soft. Kadaj only smiles, he reaches his hand to Cloud's cheek and caresses it. Cloud didn't move, he lets the dying remnant caresses his soft and sweaty cheek. "Cloud…" he whispers again, as salty tears run down his cheeks.

"Shhh…" said Cloud softly as he placed Kadaj closer. "I know it hurts…" he whispers. Kadaj runs his hand down to his neck, his eyes meeting something that he cant believe. The heart shaped tattoo… Kadaj cat-like green eyes meet Cloud's pools of blue.

"C-Cloud…" said the remnant in a shaky tone. Cloud leans down on him and kisses him softly. Kadaj moans in complete bliss, but then… Everything turns black… And Kadaj's heart stops beating.

"Kadaj!" Cloud cries. The remnant's body then turns into green sparks.

As the remnant slowly opens his eyes again, he finds himself in the ballroom, everyone was gone, he laid there in a white silky night gown.

"ngh..? What the fuck?" Kadaj moans as he slowly sat up and rubs his head.

"You did a very good job little Alice!" said a voice. Kadaj turns and finds the hatter walking down the stair-case and towards him.

"Huh?" mutters Kadaj. Zack smiles warmly.

"The necklace!" he said. Kadaj reaches for the heart-shaped necklace on his neck. "You wore it at all times!" added Zack.

"Wha..?-Wait! So everything, about me, the prince, and Wonderland! It wasn't all a dream!" asked Kadaj. Zack slowly shakes his head.

"Why the hell would you think that!" asked the hatter while crossing his arms.

"I- well..? Um?" mutters Kadaj.

"Kadaj!"

Both men in the ball room turn, only to see the blond swordsman opening the balcony doors, wearing his usual black clothing.

"Cloud?" Kadaj whispers to himself. Zack chuckles softly.

"Well go on! Go after your prince" Zack smirks. Kadaj couldn't help but smiles as he got to his feet and rushes over to the blond swordsman. Cloud wraps his arms around the small remnant.

"Your alright…" whispers Cloud softly into Kadaj's ear. Kadaj pulls away slightly and looks up at Cloud's mako-blue eyes.

"This isn't a dream?" asked the remnant is an innocent tone. Cloud shakes his head and lies his forehead agents Kadaj's.

"No, this is real." answered Cloud. Kadaj giggles bubbly.

"Ow… my ass!"

Both Kadaj and Cloud look back. Yazoo and Loz stand on the balcony rubbing they're butts.

"Loz? Yazoo?" said Kadaj confused.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Loz.

"In Wonderland!" cheered Zack with a bright smile.

"No, really…?" asked Yazoo with a board face.

"He's telling the truth!" shouted Kadaj.

"This is super weird?" said Loz with a blank expression.

"How are they here anyways! Did you bring them here?" asked Kadaj while looking up as his blond lover.

"Sorta? We had a… uhh? Situation back on top of the Shin-ra building." said Cloud in an awkward tone while scratching the back of his head.

"That reminds me! Shouldn't I be shooting you till you bleed to death right about now?" said Yazoo with darkened eyes.

"No Yazoo! Wait!" shouted Kadaj. Yazoo stares at his younger brother.

"What do you mean wait! The reun-"

"The reunion was a mistake!- Everything was… Even our creation." mutters Kadaj.

"What are you talking about?" asked Loz.

**I wanted to finish the fic here but I didn't want you guys to wait, PLEASE R&R! next chapter will hopefully be the last! If u want the ending, you MUST review please! Thanks for reading! **

**~Love Sakura Walker.**


	11. The end of little Alice's journey

"What kind of sick twisted things have you filled our brother's head with!" yelled Yazoo with anger at the blond.

"Yazoo listen to me! I saw for myself, mother… She?" Kadaj mutters, not being able to speak of his own flesh in blood, he finds himself silent. His brothers stare at him blankly.

"_She_ what!"

All eyes were on the white haired beauty, she had crimson red lips, her eyes were cat-like and green, she wore a beautiful white long dress, he skin was white as well, glowing and stunning.

"Your highness!" cried the hatter.

"At ease hatter." she said, her voice powerful, yet beautiful.

"Grandmother." said Cloud softly.

"Don't call me that. I'm not _that_ old!" the white queen said. Cloud couldn't help but smile at his 'grandmother's' sarcasm.

"Now love." she said glancing at Kadaj, then raising her head high. " I am not what you think, Sephiroth has over exaggerated my character." Kadaj stares at the white queen, confusion written across his face.

"W-What!" muttered the youngest remnant. The queen arched an eye-brow at him, her face then calmed and she chuckles lightly.

"That's right! I forget that you tree haven't met me officially." she said.

"Huh!" said all tree remnants.

"I am Jenohva, the calamity."

Silence filled the room.

"M-Mother?" whispered Yazoo. The white queen nods.

Kadaj's green eyes were filled with tears and his lips quiver, he covers his moth as he stares at the white beauty.

"That's right." she nods. She opens her arms and smiles warmly. "I'm your mother."

Kadaj ran into her welcoming arms and held on to her tightly while burying his face in her chest as his tears ran down his cheeks. Jenohva also welcomed Yazoo in Loz in her arms, a smile creeps over her tender and pale face.

Later that night, Yazoo and Loz had fallen asleep.

All was quiet, and night rained over Wonderland. Kadaj laid down in his fiancée's arms as Cloud played with his silver hair. They both stare into they're eyes, a smile creeps over Kadaj's face.

"So… if mother is your grandmother, does that make me and you related somehow?" Kadaj asked.

"She's not really my grandmother, I just tell her that out of love." said Cloud as he gave the remnant a sweet smile.

"You mean, like, when I call you big brother?" the remnant asked. The prince nods.

"Yes."

"Cloud… What happens now?" asked Kadaj in a soft mutter. Cloud laid his forehead agents his lover's and said;

"Well, the first thing we do is… Get married, have sex, have more sex, go to sleep, then have more sex, and sex and sex!" Cloud attacks Kadaj's neck with sloppy kisses. Kadaj laughs and pushes Cloud lightly back.

"That's right… I forgot that tomorrow is our wedding." said Kadaj.

"Nervous?" Cloud teased.

"A bit." mutters the remnant. Cloud smiles.

"Well then don't, go to sleep ok…" said the prince softly as he gave his lover a gentle kiss on the lips. And with that, they both closed they're eyes and fell asleep.

"Miss! Miss! Miss, please wake up!"

Kadaj slowly opens his eyes and finds one of the maids shaking him awake.

"Ngh, uhh, wha-?" Kadaj moans.

"Its time to get ready miss." said the maid. Kadaj's head bursts up from his pillow.

"Oh my God! What time is it!" shouted Kadaj.

"It's 9 am miss. We need to get you for the wedding." said the maid. Kadaj got up in a flash and went into the bathroom.

"Miss, miss wait! The spa awaits you downstairs!" cried the maid.

"Stop calling me a woman!" yelled Kadaj as he grabs his bath-robe and rushes to the maid's side. The maid takes Kadaj to the spa, where many servants and stylists awaited for him. They wasted no time in transforming Kadaj into a beautiful bride, they pulled his hair up into a fancy bun and let his bangs down.

"Do I look ok?" Kadaj asked one of the servants.

"You look amazing miss." said the servant with a smile.

"STOP CALLING ME A WOMAN!" Roared Kadaj as he glared at the servant.

"F-Forgive me sir!" said the servant in a nervous tone.

"Geesh! Didn't think you'd be this stress!"

Kadaj looks over his shoulder and finds the hatter smiling at him.

"Hatter!" said the remnant.

"Zack!" the hatter corrected.

"What are you doing here?' asked Kadaj.

"I'm best man, and his highness asked me to check on you." he answered.

"I'm fine." hissed Kadaj, the hatter chuckles.

"Sure you are…" Zack rolls his eyes. Kadaj glares.

"Don't mock me!" said the remnant.

"Forgive me. But I must say, you really should calm down." said Zack with a bright smile.

" I _am _calm!" shouted Kadaj. Zack could only smile as he looks down at the remnant.

"It's no big deal ok." said Zack.

Music played in the background. Everything was decorated in red and white, people stared at Kadaj, witch made him nervous.

Finally, he made it to Cloud. Kadaj couldn't help but turn red at the sight of his fiancée, he wore a white tux with a red tie and a pinned red rose. The prince smiles at his lover and soul mate with gentle eyes. They joined hands and stared into each other's eyes.

"Are we ready?" asked the white queen with a smile. Cloud just gave her a simple nod.

(Ok! Since I'm one LAZY mother fucker! Imma gonna skip to the I do's!)

And so they're lips touched ever so gently as everyone in the church applauded for they're prince and his new wife, er, husband?

Cloud took Kadaj in a tight embrace .

"I love you…' whispered the prince. The remnant smiles happily as he snuggles his face into the crook of Cloud's neck, taking in the sent of his cologne. The newly weds rushed out the church and into a big red crimson carriage. They newly weds look at one another with love.

"Anew starts now Kadaj. Are you nervous?" asked Cloud.

"A little…" shrugged Kadaj. "But I'm not scared. I have you." he added. Cloud smiles.

"And I have you." said Cloud.

"Can we keep it like that?" asked Kadaj. Cloud chuckles.

"Yeah. it's a promise." said the prince as he took the remnant's pinky into his. Making an everlasting promise.

**And so, little Alice's journey ends. Having a happy ending, a blissful and full life.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope this ending wasn't sucky! PLEASE R&R! thanks to all my readers and all who supported this fanfic! God bless! And… have a cookie! **


	12. IMPORTANT!

**Dear beloved and sexy readers! ;D I am every so sorry for the long ass wait, but I am afraid that my computer's hard drives had been fucked up! My father and me are have taken it to be repaired! So hopefully I shall be able to continue this fanfics very soon! Thank you all for your patience and subscriptions! With love and hope... Sakura Walker. :3**


End file.
